1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns lighting assemblies. More particularly, the present invention concerns vehicular-related lighting assemblies. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns indicia displaying vehicle wheel lighting assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,354,182 there is disclosed a lighting assembly which is mounted to the wheel rim bore and which is selectively illuminated, as desired by the user. As noted, the assembly is only positionable or useful if secured to the wheel rim/bore. This is disadvantageous in many respects because of the fixed configuration associated with the lighting emission assembly, itself.
The present invention, as is disclosed hereinafter, overcomes this deficiency by providing a lighting assembly which is capable of being mounted exteriorly of the bore and which is adapted to be deployed with various wheel covers.
The utilization of such a lighting assembly not only provides decorative or aesthetic enhancements to vehicles but also provides a safety device where vehicles can be observed at night and otherwise dark environments.
In addition, the lighting assembly can be deployed on trailers or similar such vehicles.